1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device for a PDA (personal digital assistant) and a charging base for the PDA and that can securely hold the PDA and the charging base and keep them from being unauthorizedly moved.
2. Description of Related Art
A PDA (personal digital assistant) has multiple capabilities of memorizing the personal information of the user, transforming or downloading data to or from a computer to assist the user to deal with personal matters, and so on. For keeping the PDA available for use over a long time continuously, a chargeable battery is mounted in the PDA to provide the electric power to the PDA when the user uses the PDA outdoors. To charge the battery, a charging base is provided and is connected to the electric power, such that the battery in the PDA is charged through the charging base.
However, there is no locking device for the PDA and the charging device, whereby anybody can unauthorizedly move or take the valuable PDA and the charging base when the user temporary goes away from the PDA and the charging base. This will not only cause the loss of money because of the value of the PDA and the charging base themselves, but this also causes serious loss because of the personal or commercial information stored in the PDA.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a locking device for a PDA to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a locking device for a PDA and a charging base and that can securely attach the PDA with the charging base to an object to keep anybody unauthorizedly moving or taking the PDA. The locking device has a base, a positioning element, a positioning frame, a cable and a lock assembly. The base has a positioning tab and a squeezing device to hold the charging base in cooperation with the positioning tab. The positioning element is attached to the bottom of the base configured for the base being attached to an object with the positioning element. The positioning frame is pivotally attached to the base and is adapted for holding the PDA. The cable is moveably received in the base and has one end extending out from the base and provided by a hook to connect to the positioning frame. The lock assembly is mounted in the base and detachably locks the cable. With such a locking device, the PDA and the charging base can be securely held on the base with the positioning frame and the cable before the lock device is unlocked. This can keep the PDA and the charging base from being unauthorizedly and arbitrarily moved.